In driving a car, in general, the drivers know the front car conditions by the lights emitted from the front car lights. However in bad whether, such as raining days, fog days, and snowy days or the lights of the front car are destroyed. Then the status of the front car can not be identified clearly so that the drivers of the rear car can not correctly judge the condition of the front car. As a result, some accidents possibly occur.